Symphonic Rain
by kajiura yuki
Summary: My dream is to live happily ever after in a pretty house with flowers with the love of my true love…Jounouchi stared out the window and listened to his journal begging read by Miss. Long(SetoXJounouchi)Complete


Symphonic Rain

* * *

_…indeed it shall be revealed- indeed the time has come for the advent. As I mouth advent' my vision is disturbed by the monstrous image of the worldly ghost. Some ware in the desert a monster stands tall and glares blankly and without emotion like the sun and slowly moves it feet - around in circles in the shadows of the frightened desert birds. My dream is to live happily ever after in a pretty house with flowers with the love of my true love…  
_Jounouchi stared out the window and listened to his journal begging read by Miss. Long. School had just got back in and now Seto was no longer in school for he had graduated with his class right before summer. And threw out the summer the English teachers asked that they write a journal to be read in front of the class.  
The rain poured down outside and the blonde sighed "I love this verse for so many reasons, for the romance and suspense" she looked over at Jounouchi and smiled "and the one this person loves is very special…I can tell" she said. Jounouchi blushed a bit, everyone knew it was his journal since he blushed. "well if who ever wrote this I would like to finish reading the entire journal if you don't mind." she said.  
Jounouchi blinked as he herd the word finish' he didn't want everyone to know he loved Kaiba. What if everyone knew? Would his friends no longer want to be his friends? Jounouchi's thoughts were pulled to a halt "If you wrote this please see me after school so I may get permission to read it" she said and closed his journal and picked up another and began to read. Jounouchi turned his head back to the window.  
_The rain sounds so beautiful today… almost like a symphony playing Mozart's music. The kind Seto listens to when he's sleeping. I remember this from when I was hiding from my father and went to him. He seemed so distant when I was there and barely talked. Sometimes I wonder if we were together before…_ "Jounouchi… the bell rang for lunch you can go now" said Miss. Long. "huh? Oh right…" he said and stood. But before leaving he walked up to her "you can finish reading my journal I don't mind" he said and left the room. Miss. Long smiled and watched him leave.  
Jounouchi went home early that day. He gathered his books from his locker and put them in his book bag. He stepped out into the pouring rain coming down. Jounouchi didn't cover his head he just walked slowly threw the rain and down the street. "when I had lost hope, you were there to remind me this was just the start" Jounouchi began to sing. He stopped running into a man and fell to the ground. "hey! Watch -" before he finished he looked into Seto's royal blue eyes. It was hard not to see him as royalty of some place.  
"what are you doing out of school and out in the rain?" Seto asked putting his umbrella over Jounouchi head. "I didn't feel good…" he said and noticed Seto's eyes were only set on his,  
he could tell the brunette wasn't listening. "what's wrong with you?" he asked Seto. "what do you mean?" the brunette asked and stared at him blankly.  
"you were zoning out…" Jou said and stood up "what's on your mind?" Seto looked at Jounouchi and looked to the ground at the side "people start their lives at last when they are able to live for something… other than themselves." Seto said and smiled lightly at Jounouchi and took out a soft cloth holding it to Jounouchi's cheek and wiped away the rain drops. "a quote from Albert Einstein" Jounouchi said and caught the surprise in Seto's eyes.  
"symphonic rain… that's what's so different about today's rain…"Jounouchi said. "yes… It is" Seto said.  
Jounouchi felt a strong warm hand touch his cheek. And felt a pair of soft lips press against his. Jounouchi's eyes went wide and twinkled with a surprised affection. When Seto pulled away Jounouchi had a faint blush on his cheeks. The last time Seto kissed like that was during the cheery blossom festival under the starry sky with pink pedals flouting around them.  
Seto's kisses were so tender and sweet, like no other human Jounouchi had kissed, they never tasted like Seto's kisses. They were one of a kind witch made Seto so much more special. Jounouchi smiled and hugged Seto tightly and they stayed like that and listened to the rain for a bit. Seto walked Jounouchi home after waiting for Jou to stop hugging him. Jounouchi was humming the whole way home, the same song they danced to at the Halloween ball last year. Seto lifted his hand as a wave and walked off and Jounouchi watched him leave and smiled

* * *

I hope you liked it. I can't think of anything for chapter 13 of Boy in his dreams so I'm going to write these short fanfics until I figure out what I'm going to do. See ya laters 


End file.
